


Delirium

by draculard



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Ambiguous Identity, Childhood Friends, Grief/Mourning, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, childhood crush, cuts and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: After defeating Freddy, Nancy still sees Tina in her dreams.





	Delirium

She still sees Tina from time to time, when she’s sleeping. All Nancy needs to do is close her eyes, and Tina is there.

They can do everything together. Roller-skating together the way they used to when they were kids, sharing a plate of stale nachos for a quarter, pushing each other and laughing when Nancy’s skates go out of her control and she slams to the hard, unforgiving floor of the rink.

She learned how to laugh through the pain early on, from Tina. 

In her dreams, they can go inner-tubing in the summer, the way they always wanted to as kids, and Tina’s hair is blown out by the wind, her bikini sticking to her curves. The sun shines against the water on Tina’s skin, glistening in the light. When her lips find Nancy’s, they taste like Tina’s favorite cherry-flavored gloss. 

She relives old moments over and over again. The first time Tina placed a cigarette between Nancy’s lips and whispered, “Hold still,” as she lit it. The harsh tugs against her scalp and the noxious smell of hairspray invading Nancy’s lungs every time Tina did her hair. She remembers Tina’s fingers around her wrist, pulling her into a frenzied sprint that day a policeman caught them drinking in the park. 

It was always Tina dragging Nancy into trouble. In real life, each of those moments was tinged with anxiety — the fear of getting caught, the fear of her mother’s disappointment, the fear of consequences. Nancy doesn’t have to deal with those feelings anymore. 

Not in her dreams.

After everything — after Freddy — it’s a relief to have something to look forward to when she closes her eyes. 

Tina’s hands roaming down Nancy’s hips. Tina’s lips on hers, soft and warm. Tina’s short, blonde hair tangled in Nancy’s fingers.

And if Nancy sometimes feels a sliver of pain when she arches her back — if she feels the slide of cold steel against her thigh, of a sharp edge biting deep into her skin — well, she’s grown adept at ignoring it. If she smells smoke or burning flesh she can convince herself it’s just the smell of Tina’s cigarettes, and then she can embrace the scent, inhale it into her lungs. 

Tina’s hands are small and gentle.

Tina’s hands are large and rough.

She pins Nancy down and Nancy keeps her eyes closed, relishing the iron grip on her wrists, the press of Tina’s weight against her body. When she feels Tina’s tongue between her legs — warm and wet and achingly sweet — she keeps her eyes closed. She lets the sensations wash over her, overwhelming and delicious.

The feeling of being overpowered, of being cared for, of being loved.

Of being dominated, being used, being pinned down and forced into something she didn’t choose.

Nancy’s eyes crack open, and for just a minute she sees a scarred, mottled face, the glint of an unkind eye, the curve of a malicious smile. She feels the hands on her thighs tightening, steel blades slicing into her skin.

And then she closes her eyes again and tilts her hips up to meet Tina’s tongue. She hears her best friend’s chuckle, light and airy and perfectly familiar, perfectly safe. She is not in pain — and if she is, it’s nothing she hasn’t experienced before. She can laugh it off like the sting of her knees against the skating rink floor. She can learn to like it like the taste of cigarettes, like the smell of hairspray, both of them clogging her lungs, choking her, stealing her breath and leaving her with a fuzzy-headed high. She can endure it just to see Tina smile. 

When she wakes up, there will be fresh cuts on her thighs, shallow and easily bandaged. They’ll heal within a week, leaving no trace behind. Her bruises will fade so fast she can pretend they were never there to begin with.

And each night, she goes to bed with a smile, ignoring the way her body aches, ignoring the voice in her head that’s panicking, that’s telling her to stay awake.

_ Don’t fall for his tricks, _ it whispers. It’s the same voice, Nancy suspects, which used to tell her that Tina was a bad influence, that she should stay away if she didn’t want to get in trouble.

But Tina can’t hurt her anymore. Nancy has been trained since childhood to accept each small hurt with a smile. 

And Tina is just a dream. 


End file.
